xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Froze
The Frieza's race Hero is one of the Frieza's race classes in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. The Frieza's race Hero character is called Froze(フローズ) in the Hero Road mode. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Froze is a Human who uses the Frieza's race Hero as his avatar in the game. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes trailers The Frieza's race Hero first appears in the fourth trailer for the game, where he is traveling on an unknown planet inhabited by Toadmen. He is hit by a rock from a Toad boy due to being mistaken for Frieza himself. However, he ignores this even though slightly affronted, and walks onward. Eventually, Lord Slug and his henchmen invade the planet. The Hero (Froze) then defends the Toad boy from earlier from Wings' attack, before aiding Super Saiyan Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat in defeating Lord Slug, finishing him off with a Death Wave. Ultimate Mission In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Froze is seen fighting with Frieza in his final form. He and Frieza are interrupted in their fight when Legendary Super Saiyan Brolycomes and knocks them both into a mountain. Victory Mission In the last year's preliminary, Froze became Forte's area representative. Forte was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. Froze makes his manga debut in the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?), as a contestant in the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament that takes place in the Heroes Stadium, at Satan Mall. In the fifth chapter, "The Last Spot For the Finals" (決勝戦最後のイス), he defeats the Saiyan Elite and his team of Super Saiyan 3 with a team that consists of Frieza, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. With this, he moves on to the finals, and faces the Saiyan Hero Beat. Froze swaps up his deck almost completely, now using Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin with his avatar, while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Barrage Death Beam – A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. Used as part of his ultimate attack in the game. * Death Wave – A Hero Class member of Frieza's race used this technique against Lord Slug. The user charges up ki in their middle and pointer fingers in the form of an energy sphere on the tips of these fingers. The user then fires the energy in the form of a long blade-like energy wave. * Spirit Bomb – Like most avatars in the game, he can use the Spirit Bomb. * Gigantic Meteor2 * Death Ripper (デスリッパー) – A special attack used by the Frieza's race Hero in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Frieza's Race Category:Tail Category:Flight Category:Aliens Category:Energy Projection Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Energy Absorption Category:Shonen Jump